


sex video

by Sudongxx26



Category: yoonjae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	sex video

金在中还发现了好些视频，他好像从来没有看过。屏幕里最开始黑黑的，摄像头好像被什么东西挡住了，只能听见轻轻的他们说话的声音。

“腿张开一点。”

是郑允浩的声音，带着命令的口气，但非常低，比唱歌时还要低。金在中带着耳机，只是听到那人这样的属于某些特殊时刻才有的声音，情欲已经被挑起的身体就开始发麻了。

然后就出现了画面，是从自己肩膀上往下拍的视角，画面里，自己架坐在郑允浩腿上，应该是背靠在他怀里，双腿不知羞耻地大张着，腿间的东西也勃起得厉害，顶端还分泌着液体。整个身体都泛着粉色，微微颤抖。

他看见郑允浩的左手从后面伸了出来，环过自己的腰，在上半身沿路揉搓出痕迹。拂过一根根肋骨，最后覆盖在了自己的胸上。看见自己的乳头在那人好看手指的揉搓下渐渐挺立，颜色也从浅浅的粉褐色变得艳红，他几乎是立刻就起了反应，勃起的性器被牛仔裤禁锢得有点紧，想也没想地就把内裤连着一起脱掉了。

画面抖动了起来，那人的手指还在继续揉捏拉扯，胸前的软肉被揉捏成一个个形状，全身最白的地方，和那人手的肤色对比鲜明，而自己的身体也迎合着那人插入的节奏上下摇晃。

“嗯....太深了.....”

“不舒服吗？”

“啊...舒服.....最喜欢哥哥了....”

然后画面就抖得更加厉害，喘息和呻吟的声音却越来越清晰。过了好一会，那人却突然停下了抽动，手从胸前移到了腿间，握住了自己依然挺立到极点的阴茎上下缓慢地撸动。

“唔....哥哥...快一点...”

“这样吗？”

那人的手加快了撸动的速度，阴茎变得越来越湿，和手摩擦出了窸窣的水声。

“嗯....后面...后面也要....”

看见自己的腰难耐地扭动着，似乎在不满插在体内的大家伙的安静，金在中的呼吸越来越急促，脑海已经被渴望占满，他把手伸进衣服，自己轻轻揉搓着已经挺立发硬的乳尖，回忆着以前一次次郑允浩带给他的快感。

而视频里的情事还在继续，似乎是不满他的乱动，郑允浩“啪”地一下打上了他的屁股，清脆的巴掌声被耳机放大，金在中忍不住和视频里的自己一起呜咽出声。

“我们在中，是喂不饱的兔子呢。”

终于又开始了从下到上的深深的挺弄，两人都发出重重的喘息。

“嗯.....我是允浩哥哥的小兔子.....”

“兔子也会像这样发情吗？”

那人的手又回到了腿间的勃起上，金在中看见自己的双腿张得更开了。

“不知道....唔.....”

腰扭动的幅度也更大了，屁股微微抬起来又坐下，可以清楚地看到小小的地方被撑得满满的，一下下吞吐着郑允浩发紫发胀的大家伙。

“可是在中会发情.....只对哥哥发情...啊....”

话音刚落，画面就天旋地转，只剩下抽送的淫靡水声，手机很快被放在一旁，却不偏不倚地靠着什么东西，竟然继续侧仰着拍了下去。

金在中靠在床头喘着粗气，自己和郑允浩做爱的画面此时此刻带来的刺激未免也太大了。他轻轻握住自己已经硬到发痛的勃起，带过流出来的粘液，试探着往发软的穴口探去。

画面里，郑允浩终于得空的双手正握着自己不停扭动的腰，抬起又使劲往下压，一次次地重复。而自己似乎已经完全软了下来，大腿根被操到发抖，整个人靠在那人怀里发出细碎不断的呻吟，看起来没有一点力气。

“允浩....不行了....轻一点....要死掉了.....”

“在中不是喜欢痛一点吗？”

“嗯....哥哥...不痛....很舒服....在中喜欢死了..”

自己的头高高地仰着，被快感包围，早就丧失理智地胡言乱语着。

郑允浩加快了抽送的速度，一手捏上了胸前的小红点，拇指在乳头打着圈圈，一按一按地拨弄。另一只手也加快了撸动自己阴茎的速度，可以看见顶端在微微发颤，却被那人坏心眼地堵住。

金在中咬咬牙，自己的手指已经插了进去，却远远没办法满足体内积蓄已久的空虚，前方挺立着的性器和冷空气接触着，让人头皮发麻，只能忍不住地叫出郑允浩的名字，眼睛没办法离开屏幕。

画面里的自己被那人转了个方向，巨大的性器从自己体内拔出，发出“啵”的一声。然后又被人按着身子用流着液体的小穴一下子吞了下去。

唇齿相接发出水声，两条舌头纠缠在一起，口水从嘴角缓缓流下，顺着脖子把已经被汗弄湿的胸膛变得更湿。

郑允浩低下头，沿路啃咬着自己的脖颈，身下一次比一次凶狠的抽送还在继续，乳头却一下子被人含进嘴里。

“啊....哥哥....嗯....你吸一吸....”

过了一会，郑允浩又把它吐了出来，舌头灵巧地点在自己硬挺的乳尖上，还泛着亮晶晶的水渍。  
“在中要给哥哥喂奶吗？”

郑允浩话音刚落，屏幕外的金在中终于被羞得直接射了出来，三根手指还插在身体里，肠道传来一阵痉挛。高潮的快感涌上了大脑，他却又羞又恼，委屈得快要哭出来了。

这个视频却还没有结束，金在中直接关掉了它。精液就这样喷射在了床单上，但他也没力气去管了。

过了一会儿，赌气般地又拿起手机，把刚才的视频发给了那人，金在中觉得不能让自己一个人受苦。不过他脑袋现在昏沉沉的，思维也变得混乱起来。

郑允浩真是太坏了！故意用自己的手机拍这些东西，还一定要去那么偏的地方拍节目，忙得连自己的电话都不接。真是太讨厌了，异地也是，太讨厌了。

有一搭没一搭地想着，那人的回复消息却还是没有传来。金在中把自己闷进了被子，nene看他像是要睡觉了，赶快钻了进来，就连平时不怎么爱搭理人的koko，也跳上了床盘在一旁。

真是没办法，实在是太想他了。眼泪有点不受控制地就要往下掉，可情欲褪去后的疲惫也席卷着他的大脑，他只好把nene往怀里搂了搂，任凭自己陷入睡眠。

但愿能快点见面吧，在梦里见也行。 

*


End file.
